thishasnotgonewellfandomcom-20200215-history
Minki
Description Mentions in the story so far: Chapter 26 “This is Minki,” she continued, pointing to an absolutely tiny little elf, smaller even than was, curled up in a chair clutching a book to her chest. She had a mop of grey hair, and wore brown robes with gold trim. Like Ken’s, her robes were cut rather loosely, but from what I could see of the bits of her that poked out of her robes she was rather slim. Chapter 28: Minki in particular was just shy of four and a half feet tall. The average elf apparently had about ten mana, about five enervation, and about eight vitality. The average human had no mana, around ten enervation, and about ten vitality. My fellow club members were somewhere in the twelve to thirteen range when it came to mana, having spent some time on the magical equivalent to endurance training, and otherwise they matched up with the average elf. Chapter 31: I don’t think she even finished her second beer, but that was a lot for a seventy five pound girl. Quinn scooped her up out of the chair, and her head lolled back, and her mane of shaggy grey hair hung loosely to cover her face. Chapter 33: “Exactly,” I confirmed, “Especially since the Tanaka family is not particularly fond of Minki’s family. It might make rent a touch more expensive, but it also means that the Tanakas will be less willing to do what Minki’s father asks.” “Why don’t they like each other?” Quinn asked. “Minki’s father is an Archduke in Karka, and the Tanakas hold one of the kingdoms in Ashur. They border each other, and there’s some sort of disagreement over just where that border lies.” Chapter 34: Minki shook her head, her mop of grey hair flying around… Chapter 40: Minki and Brandy were the only other two up this early, and both were still in their pyjamas. Brandy in her pink flannels, and Minki in pink silk. ...but Minki looked like she had just rolled out of bed. Her hair was a tangled mess, even more so than usual, and she rubbed at her eyes sleepily. Minki nodded, hair flying about, “I can do it,” she promised. She really does look like a boy. - (Andrew’s internal dialogue) Chapter 43: I pushed open the door, to find Minki standing there stripped to the waist, though facing away from me. Her hair fell around her face as she bowed her head to examine her ruined robes, and stray grey strands just tickled her milky white shoulders. It was some sort of luck, whether it good or bad was hard to tell, that she’d opted for trousers today. She normally wore ankle length robes that were essentially a dress, and if she’d not opted for something more practical for the arena, I might have seen quite a bit more. She reminded me rather uncomfortably of Sila. They had more or less the same figure, both were very slim and lacked any noticeable curves. I remember feeling more unnerved than anything else when I got the first good look at Sila when she tried to climb into bed with me. Sila had looked too much like a child to me, barely five feet tall and so slim, and Minki was even a full six inches shorter than Sila had been. Category:Character